


Satisfaction and Shame

by Savageseraph



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dominance, Drugging, Fingerfucking, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pain, Past Abuse, Restraints, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mulder knew when he woke was something was very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction and Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon** asked me to write porn for her last night, so I gave it my best shot.

Mulder remembered throwing his body on the sofa, beyond tired from a trip to Moses Lake, Washington that was supposed to turn up evidence of alien technology. Instead, he ended up with a broken toe and a partner who was beyond miserable because of a run-in with a patch of poison ivy. He promised himself he wasn't going to dwell on any of that as he downed two glasses of apple juice, the only liquid in his refrigerator that was not past its expiration date, and flipped between late-night movies. He did not remember going into the bedroom or falling asleep, and all he knew when he woke was something was very wrong.

Turning his head, he saw himself reflected in his bedroom mirror. His attention settled first on the splash of color, on the red ball gag that filled his mouth. He was naked, ankles and wrists cuffed to a flat metal frame that had him on his chest and knees with his legs spread. He was positioned perfectly for someone to walk up to the edge of the mattress and fuck him.

"Hello, Mulder."

Krycek stepped out of the shadows, and Mulder growled, fought hard against the restraints until he was sweated and trembling lightly from the effort. There weren't many people who would be less welcome in his home than Krycek, and since he couldn't say that or get loose so he could demonstrate it in a violent way, he settled for glaring.

"You can't get loose. Believe me. I know." His fingers stroked over Mulder's ass, and he smiled as Mulder tensed, tried to pull away. "I've tried. Every time, I tried, and every time, they used me until I hurt for days after." His fingers slipped into the crease between Mulder's cheeks, brushed lightly over his opening. "It's just me, so you shouldn't hurt that much."

Mulder's body tensed as he jerked away from Krycek's touch. What the fuck did he think he was doing? Krycek unzipped his jeans, pushed them down. His cock was already hard, and Mulder found his gaze drawn to it.

"You pretend that you don't want it, but that's a lie." Krycek took a bottle of lube from his jacket pocket, slicked up his fingers. "At least, that's what they tell me. They tell me that I really do want it, need it." Slick fingers brushed against Mulder; two of them slowly pressed in. "Just like you want it, Mulder."

Mulder's eyes closed as he groaned, tightened around the unaccustomed stretching, but that didn't stop Krycek from pressing deeper, twisting his fingers back and forth, curling them to brush against a spot that make Mulder cry out as his hips jerked. He didn't want this. He didn't.

"After all, if you didn't like it, your cock wouldn't be hard." Krycek slid his other hand around Mulder, curled his fingers around Mulder's cock, which was beginning to harden against his will. "Hard, hot. You're just aching for it, aren't you, boy?"

The restraints were unforgiving. They didn't give, no matter how hard Mulder pulled against them, and he fought harder as a third finger slipped into him, as Krycek's thrusts became firmer. He tightened around Krycek's fingers, twisted his hips, but he couldn't get loose, couldn't stop the thrusts that were starting to make his cock throb and his balls ache.

"That's right. You know you want it. You know you're going to enjoy it even more than I will, don't you, boy?"

As Krycek's fingers tightened around Mulder's cock, he couldn't stop the moan anymore than he could stop his cock from twitching in Krycek's grip as he rubbed him thumb in slow, teasing circles over the head. He didn't like this. He _wouldn't_ like it, but it didn't stop his hips from pressing into Krycek's hand.

Krycek groaned softly. "That's it. Show me you crave it."

Mulder shook his head, but the gesture lost some of its power as he thrust firmly into Krycek's hand and realized the soft whimpers he heard were coming from him. He felt a flush warming his cheeks.

"It's okay to like it. A nice tight ass like yours was made for it." Krycek smiled as Mulder's flush deepened, as he rocked back slightly into Krycek's thrusts. "Let me show you." He slid his fingers out of Mulder, curled them around his own cock to steady it, and pressed into Mulder in a single, firm thrust.

_It hurt._ Mulder cried out, gripped Krycek hard enough to draw a deep groan from him. The stretch was too much, too quickly, and it hurt. Mulder's cock softened as he pulled forward as much as the restraints allowed, twisted his hips, but he couldn't dislodge Krycek, who gripped Mulder's hips and pulled him back slowly and fully onto his cock.

Krycek groaned, rolled his hips. "You feel so good." He rocked against Mulder, then pulled back, started fucking him slowly. His hand found Mulder's cock, curled around it. "It will get better soon. You'll see."

_Better._ Krycek was a liar. He'd proved that over and over again; he couldn't be trusted. Mulder didn't believe him, and so he was surprised when his body began adjusting to the intrusion, when pain mellowed into a pleasant ache and then into something deeper, darker. Mulder's cock hardened as his moans turned from protests to pleas.

Mulder thrust forward into Krycek's hand, back onto his cock. It was because he wanted this to be over, not because he was enjoying how Krycek's fist tightened around his cock or how each thrust sent waves of heat crashing through him. Not that. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted... Oh, god, he _wanted_....

"Show me, boy. Show me how much you need this." Krycek's thrusts grew more brutal; his grip tightened on Mulder's cock. "You know what is required."

The words were not a request, not something Mulder could fight, even if he had any resistance left. He shuddered as he relaxed, surrendered, rode Krycek's thrusts until his body stiffened. His hips jerked several times as he screamed and came harder than he ever had before.

Krycek fucked him more desperately, groaning as each thrust forced a cry from Mulder. He gasped as Mulder gripped him several times and pulled Mulder back onto his cock as fully as possible as he came.

For a long time, the only sound in the room was Krycek's breathing. Uneven, ragged. Whether it was from exertion or something else, Mulder couldn't tell. Just as he couldn't tell which feeling was stronger in him when he felt Krycek come: satisfaction or shame.

"You were very good."

Mulder whimpered softly as Krycek finally slipped free.

"Very accommodating." He carded his fingers through Mulder's hair as his lips brushed the back of Mulder's neck. "You were everything I imagined and more."

Mulder moaned as a light shiver ran through him. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as his cock twitched sluggishly. Satisfaction and shame. Both twined so tightly around each other he couldn't untangle them.

Mulder remembered Krycek's soft laughter. He remembered the smell of the cloth Krycek held over his nose and mouth as he lost consciousness. Most of all, he remembered words murmured before everything went black, "We'll do this again. Sometime soon."


End file.
